Projet MKNAOMI
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel a dû faire beaucoup de choses répréhensibles pour assurer la sécurité du Paradis. Et il y en a une qu'il ne pourra jamais se pardonner si jamais il s'appesantit dessus.


**Projet MKNAOMI**

Michel poussa un soupir et regarda les dossiers étalés sur son bureau. L'un d'eux en particulier était actuellement ouvert sur une page indiquant _2 novembre 1983_.

Le dossier de l'Apocalypse. Si tout se passait bien…

Le Prince des Archanges leva la tête en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Une silhouette familière se tenait devant lui.

« Au rapport » ordonna-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Raphaël pinça les lèvres, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ton véhicule vient de naître » annonça-t-il. « Dean Michael Winchester, né de John Eric Winchester et de Mary Eve Campbell, ce 24 janvier à dix heures du matin. »

Les lèvres de l'Aîné des Anges se retroussèrent pour former un sourire.

« _Michael_, hein ? » répéta-il.

Les ailes vert jade du guérisseur s'agitèrent.

« Considère ceci comme un hommage » fit-il, non sans une pointe de malice.

« Très bien » accepta le protecteur du Paradis avant que son sourire ne disparaisse. « La naissance a eu lieu sans complications ? »

« J'ai personnellement supervisé l'accouchement » déclara l'Archange brun. « Obtenir le consentement du gynécologue n'a pas été facile, cela dit. Un incroyant de la plus belle espèce ! Si je l'avais laissé se charger de quoi que ce soit, la mère serait morte ou aurait perdu toutes ses chances de concevoir à nouveau. »

« Mais elle pourra porter un autre enfant ? » voulut confirmer Michel.

Raphaël hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« Oui. Le véhicule de Lucifer devrait venir au monde sans encombre. »

« Parfait. Le moment venu, tu prendras également en charge sa naissance. Les deux véhicules auront grand besoin de ta bénédiction pour parvenir à l'âge adulte. »

Le guérisseur déglutit.

« Je sais. »

« Très bien. Tu peux disposer. »

Le Prince des Archanges se replongea à nouveau dans ses dossiers.

« …Michel ? »

L'Archange blond releva la tête. Son frère cadet n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il, avec un rien d'énervement.

Les ailes vertes se déplièrent puis se replièrent nerveusement.

« A propos de l'Apocalypse… Es-tu sûr que le créneau est bien choisi ? »

Michel fronça les sourcils.

« Raphaël, nous en avons parlé » lâcha-t-il.

Le guérisseur baissa les yeux.

« Je sais bien, seulement… Infecter un enfant innocent avec du sang impur… Laisser un homme vertueux en Enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède… »

Le Protecteur du Paradis sentit une sonnette d'alarme retentir dans son esprit.

« C'est pour le plus grand bien » affirma-t-il. « Une fois que l'Apocalypse aura eu lieu, nous serons enfin libérés de notre obligation de combattre les abominations de notre propre frère. Et Père reviendra parmi nous. »

Les yeux marron chocolat fixèrent les yeux émeraude.

« Et crois-tu qu'il sera fier de nous ? »

La grâce de Michel pulsa violemment. Si Raphaël commençait à douter…

« Raphaël, tu es un serviteur dévoué du Paradis » articula-t-il soigneusement.

Les yeux marron du guérisseur se ternirent aussitôt.

« Pour les siècles des siècles » répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

L'Aîné des Anges sentit un pincement de culpabilité qu'il chassa sur-le-champ. Il ne devait pas s'attendrir.

« Très bien. A présent, ne discute plus. »

Raphaël hocha la tête d'un geste mécanique.

Michel avait beau garder un visage impassible, la nausée lui tordait l'estomac.

* * *

_« Tu voulais me parler, Michel ? » interrogea Raphaël, sourcils froncés._

_Sa confusion pouvait aisément se comprendre. Habituellement, le Protecteur et désormais Régent du Paradis le faisait appeler dans son bureau, pas dans une pièce du département de l'Intelligence._

_Ladite pièce était d'une blancheur lumineuse étrangement oppressante, avec un mur entièrement vitré, et totalement vide à l'exception d'un siège qui ressemblait à un fauteuil de dentiste._

_Deuxième anomalie, Michel n'était pas seul. Auprès de lui se tenait une brunette vêtue de gris, à l'expression indéchiffrable. Pourquoi l'Aîné des Anges voulait-il donc que sa secrétaire assiste à une réunion entre Archanges ?_

_« Oui, c'est le cas » lâcha l'Archange blond. « Au sujet des dissensions qui agitent le Paradis. »_

_Le guérisseur pinça les lèvres._

_« A quoi t'attendais-tu donc ? » lança-t-il non sans amertume. « Tu viens de jeter Lucifer au plus profond d'une dimension spécialement conçue pour torturer ses occupants. En dépit de mon objectivité, même moi, je pense que le châtiment est excessif. Alors pour les rangs inférieurs… »_

_Les ailes bronze orangées se déplièrent avant de se replier._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous diviser. Si les abominations cherchent à s'emparer de l'Eden, les anges ne pourront pas leur résister dans l'état actuel des choses. L'existence de plusieurs factions affaiblit notre camp. Il ne doit en rester qu'une seule. »_

_Les plumes couleur jade de Raphaël se hérissèrent légèrement._

_« Michel, tu sais que ce serait du totalitarisme » protesta le guérisseur. « Pourquoi Père a-t-il créé des multitudes de formes de vie ? Parce que l'unicité n'est pas _saine_. Nous avons besoin de pouvoir penser différemment. »_

_« Regarde où cela a conduit Lucifer ! »_

_L'Archange brun ne cilla pas._

_« C'est uniquement lorsqu'il a commencé à prêcher la destruction des humains que Père l'a chassé. Notre frère avait le droit de refuser de se prosterner. »_

_Les yeux verts de Michel s'assombrirent._

_« Les anges n'ont pas besoin du libre-arbitre. Il finira par les tuer. Ils n'ont qu'à se contenter d'obéir à la volonté divine ! »_

_La grâce de Raphaël se mit à vrombir de colère._

_« Attention, _grand frère_ » gronda-t-il. « As-tu oublié que l'obéissance n'a de signification que si nous nous plions de notre plein gré aux ordres de notre Créateur ? Si tu enlève à nos frères et à nos sœurs le droit de dire non, les neuf chœurs se soulèveront pour te jeter dans la prison de Lucifer ! »_

_Michel arqua un sourcil._

_« Je doute qu'ils le fassent. Vois-tu, j'ai découvert que Naomi ici présente avait un certain… don, dirons-nous. Après un petit entretien avec elle, le plus rebelle de tous les anges s'avère un soldat tout à fait coopératif… »_

_Les yeux marron du guérisseur s'écarquillèrent sous le choc._

_« Elle… Elle est capable de leur laver le cerveau ? »_

_« Plutôt de les reprogrammer. Je te jure que c'est impressionnant ! Et en plus de cela, elle peut leur faire oublier n'importe quoi. Tu ne trouve pas cela positif ? Pense à tous ces anges qui souffrent d'avoir dû se battre contre leurs proches ou de les avoir perdus. Ne serait-ce pas charitable de leur enlever leurs souffrances ? »_

_A voir l'expression de l'Archange brun, celui-ci luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir._

_« Michel, tu as complètement perdu l'esprit » lâcha-t-il. « Je refuse d'approuver un projet aussi démentiel. »_

_Michel sourit tristement._

_« Mais je le sais bien. Et j'aurais préféré que nous n'en arrivions pas là. »_

_Et avant que Raphaël ait eu le temps de se protéger, le Protecteur du Paradis bondit et porta à son frère un coup qui l'assomma immédiatement._

_Ravalant sa honte, Michel se pencha pour saisir son cadet sous les aisselles et l'installer sur le fauteuil tandis que Naomi ouvrait un renfoncement du mur pour y prendre un long instrument pointu et métallique._

_Le guérisseur reprit conscience au moment où son aîné finissait de lui attacher les poignets. Deux yeux marron confus dévisagèrent l'Archange blond impassible._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla l'Archange brun en tirant sur ses liens._

_Michel crispa les mâchoires puis de manière inattendue se pencha pour embrasser Raphaël sur le front._

_« Je fais ça pour le plus grand bien » dit-il presque comme s'il s'excusait. « Avec Lucifer emprisonné et Gabriel disparu, il n'y a plus que toi qui peut devenir une menace pour la Création. Je ne peux pas te laisser la possibilité de te retourner contre moi. »_

_Le guérisseur arrêta de respirer en comprenant ce que son frère avait l'intention de lui infliger._

_« NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! » s'écria l'Archange brun en se débattant de toutes ses forces – sans succès. « Tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

_« Tu ne va souffrir qu'un instant » jura Michel en s'écartant pour laisser Naomi s'approcher de l'Archange immobilisé. « Je te le promets. »_

_Raphaël dirigea sur son frère un regard terrifié._

_« Pitié, Mish » supplia-t-il, au bord des larmes._

_Michel s'obligea à ne pas fermer les paupières alors que Naomi enfonçait son instrument dans l'œil de Raphaël._

* * *

Un grognement ramena l'Aîné des Anges à la réalité. Le guérisseur se frottait l'œil, le front plissé par la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Michel, inquiet.

« Mon œil… » grogna Raphaël, la bouche tordue.

L'Archange se leva, saisit le poignet de son cadet et examina le visage brun qui lui faisait face.

Un filet sombre de sang coulait lentement de l'œil du troisième Archange, laissant une traînée presque noire sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est rien » affirma Michel en essuyant la larme sanguinolente. « Va te coucher dans le noir, ça devrait passer. »

Raphaël dégagea son poignet et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire moqueur.

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est _moi _le guérisseur ? »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Resté seul, Michel regarda les traces de sang sur ses doigts.

Il agissait pour le plus grand bien. Raphaël était trop dangereux, menacerait trop la paix fragile du Paradis si jamais il était laissé libre de ses mouvements. De ses décisions.

Et puis, c'était aussi pour le bien de Raphaël. Mieux valait qu'il croit que Gabriel était parti en mission, qu'il pense n'être jamais tombé amoureux, plutôt que de sangloter chaque nuit parce que son petit frère avait disparu et que sa petite amie était morte dans ses bras sans qu'il lui ait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

Raphaël était mieux comme ça. Il était mieux détaché, sans attaches, entièrement dévoué à l'arrivée de l'Apocalypse plutôt que comme celui qu'il était avant la Chute. Le plus gentil de tous les Archanges, en dépit de son humour mordant et de son mauvais caractère, celui qui était devenu l'ange de l'amour parce qu'il savait aimer lucidement et profondément à la fois…

Michel n'avait pas le droit de regretter ce Raphaël-là. Parce que si, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde, il le faisait…

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir détruit.

**Titre emprunté à un projet ultra-secret de la CIA. Et s'il vous plaît, ne me lapidez pas après avoir lu ça.**


End file.
